Destiny is Calling
by Fire and Ash
Summary: She was a guardian, assigned to serve and protect her charges. But that changed the day her sisters were burned alive; from that moment on, revenge was something she strived for. Until she was reacquainted with a previous charge and he slowly wormed his way into her heart, changing everything and making her feel human. (Derek/OC)
1. Prologue

Koleen can remember the day her sisters died exactly. She had been busy, watching over and protecting her charges; Laura and Derek Hale, when an agonizing pain erupted within her chest. She felt Anael and Lailah's fear and pain as she worked on locating them before appearing outside the house of their charges. The scene before her had shocked her to the core; bright flames had crackled loudly as they licked at the walls of the house.

She remembered bursting into the house and narrowly avoiding a burst of fire. That was the moment that her connection to her sister's disappeared forever. As she darted further into the foyer, she could see the bodies of Anael and Lailah; the ashy imprints of wings the only hint at what they really were.

She also remembered the unfamiliar burn in her eyes when drops of salt water trailed down her cheeks as she pressed her fingers to the temples of the burnt beyond recognition bodies, sending them back to their real home. The only thing that helped her identify them was the lingering feeling of grace.

She often thought about how slow and heavy the steps she took were as she headed towards the basement door. The only one she had managed to save that day was Peter Hale.

That horrific day happened six years ago. The painful cries of her charges family haunted her every waking moment. She wasn't the only one to have lost so much that day; Derek and Laura lost their parents. Peter was severely burnt and in a comotose state in a secure part of the hospital. Koleen had been given a new charge; the one and only Lydia Martin. There was one thing she could say about Lydia; she was an extremely smart girl who should spend more time being herself than trying to please her so called 'boyfriend' and her irritating friends. She was almost one hundred percent certain that only her and Stiles knew how smart she really was.

That brings her to now, she had gotten an old friend of hers to help her enroll in the high school of Beacon Hills so that she could keep a closer eye on Lydia, which worked out better than she had expected, the strawberry blonde had adopted Koleen as her new best friend the moment she had stepped foot into the school. She could tell that Jackson was suspicious of her, but after all that she'd been through, she couldn't find it in her to care.

* * *

Author's note - Hey! So, I've got a new story up, obviously. I had this idea in my head for a while now and I just love Derek Hale, so I thought, why not post it? :D

But anyway, the song i've picked for this story is 'Lion' by Rebecca St. James.

SkittleMachine. XD


	2. I'm dying to catch my breath

Koleen felt a sigh force its way up her throat and past her lips as she allowed her eyes to sweep across the loud, dancing crowd that had congregated at the back of Lydia's house only hours previous. The strawberry blonde had somehow gotten into her head that because it was the first day back at high school the next day, that they needed to have a party to celebrate. She'd only known the girl for a couple of months, but she was already driving Koleen crazy.

She glanced around the crowd one more time before here eyes finally caught sight of Lydia's so called 'boyfriend' Jackson Whittemore. He met her gaze with a small smirk and she grumbled as she walked around the pool and headed over to him. He waited for her to start talking as he took a large gulp from his glass of punch.

"Have you seen Lydia?" She called over the music.

"Why would you be looking for my girlfriend?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because she's my friend, asshole!" Koleen growled, taking a threatening step forward, "Now, tell me where she is or do I have to force it out of you?"

"Jackson, just tell her," Danny whispered into his best friends ear, "I've seen her angry, Greenburg tried to grab her ass and she practically broke his arm."

Jackson glanced between Danny and Koleen before sighing in defeat, "She's in the kitchen making some more punch."

"Thanks, darling," She grinned sarcastically before turning on her heel and disappearing into the house.

Koleen forced her way past the other high school students and smiled slightly as she caught sight of her enthusiastic human charge making more punch, just like Jackson had claimed. She strolled over to Lydia, the clacking of her high heels the only sound that gave away her presence and threw an arm around the slightly shorter girls shoulders.

"Lydia!" She whispered, "We should probably clear this place out. I over heard the neighbour talking about calling the cops."

"What? Are you serious?" Lydia whirled around, a look of frustration on her face.

"Yeah, dead serious," She replied, taking the offered cup of punch, "Mrs Newton and her annoying personality."

"Amen to that," Lydia clinked her glass to Koleen's before stumbling off to throw everyone out.

* * *

"Stiles," Koleen sighed into the phone, "I've told you a million times that Lydia will feel something for you eventually. Now, will you please come and pick me up?"

_"I'll be right there," _Stiles cheered and hung up.

Koleen rolled her eyes at her male friends petty crush and tucked the phone safely into her shoulder bag before zipping it and sitting on the curb at the end of Lydia's driveway. She couldn't have sat there for more than ten minutes when Stiles' jeep swung around the corner and came to a harsh stop in front of her.

"Get in, tall fry!" Stiles called, leaning towards the window.

"What's gotten you so hyper?" She questioned, pulling her heels off and getting into the passenger seat.

"We are going to pick Scott up because we're going body hunting in the woods," He replied cheerfully.

"Are you messing with me?" Koleen demanded and glared at him, "I've had people forcing punch down my throat all night and I really don't feel like going hiking in the woods wearing heels."

"I'm not messing with you, Turner," Stiles turned the heating up.

"I can't believe you're dragging me into this," She grumbled under her breath, colliding with the door as he turned the corner onto Scott's street.

"You're letting me because you know you love me!" Stiles chuckled when Koleen rolled her eyes and got out of the car when they had pulled to a stop a short walk away from Scott's house.

"I don't love anyone," She replied quietly, internally frowning when he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't believe you!" Stiles cheered.

"Stiles, I don't want to talk about this," Koleen scowled, "So please, leave it."

Stiles pretended to lock his lips and throw the key away; his actions confused her because none of her other siblings did anything like that. She pushed it aside and watched as he climbed up onto the porch roof before reaching down and pulling her up beside him.

"What are we doing?" She asked curiously.

"Scaring Scott," Stiles stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Her lips twitched as he began to scrape his nails against the roof and minutes later, Scott appeared on the porch carrying a baseball bat. Stiles took that as a sign and made Koleen hold his legs while he appeared upside down in front of Scott. The two males both began screaming, for two entirely different reasons; Scott had gotten a fright because of Stiles and Stiles was trying to avoid the swinging bat.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled angrily, "I though you were a predator!"

"I do not understand that statement," Koleen stated as she appeared beside Stiles, "He is a predator, he is above most animals on the food chain."

Scott stared at her like she was insane, "Are you for real?"

"I'm afraid that I do no-" She started but was cut off by Stiles as he placed a hand over her mouth.

"She was at Lydia's party, which means spiked punch."

Scott rolled his eyes at his friend before setting the bat inside the doorway and walking towards the jeep with them as Stiles explained what was going on.

* * *

"Stiles!" Scott yelled as he struggled to keep up with the hyper male.

Koleen continued to stroll casually after the two and waited patiently until Scott had used his inhaler before clutching his arm and pulling him along.

"Do you want me to slow him down?" She questioned, before darting forward and grabbing Stiles by the back of his hoodie, she then proceeded to drag him back to Scott, "Is this to your satisfaction?"

"Thanks, Kol," Scott grinned.

"Anytime," She nodded curtly and started walking again.

Scott and Stiles shared a curious look before chuckling and hurrying after their strange blonde friend. Koleen felt her shoulders twitch uncomfortably when they grabbed her hands and began swinging them back and forth.

"Why are you doing that?" She tilted her head to the side, "It seems rather mundane."

"Rather what?" They asked in unison.

"It means dull, it can also mean lacks interest or excitement," She replied immediately, "Do your parents teach you nothing?"

"They do teach us stuff," Stiles said defensively, "Just not boring stuff like the word mundane."

"Knowledge isn't boring, it makes you a more interesting person."

"Whatever you say, Koleen," Scott patted her shoulder sarcastically.

"Sarcasm can be offensive, dear Scott," Stiles teased.

"I've never understood the concept of sarcasm," She stated airily, glancing up towards the dark sky.

"We've never understood the concept of you," Stiles muttered, but it didn't go unheard by her.

"Get down!" Scott hissed suddenly, yanking his friends to the ground to avoid the light from flash lights that belonged to the cops.

A moment of silence passed when Stiles jumped to his feet and grabbed Koleen's hand before running in the opposite direction of the lights. Scott let out a panic shout as he tried to use his inhaler whilst following them. He quickly ducked behind a tree when a dog started barking wildly at Stiles and Koleen, causing them to trip and lie sprawled out on the ground.

"Stay where you are!" A cop yelled, pointing a gun in their direction.

"It's okay," Sheriff Stilinski sighed as he approached the two and grabbed the back of Stiles' hoodie and Koleen's jacket; in one swift movement, he had the two teenagers on their feet, "These delinquents belong to me."

Koleen flashed an innocent smile in his direction, one that suggested that it was all Stiles' fault. He dragged them away from the other cop.

"Where's your other partner in crime?" Sheriff Stilinski demanded.

"Who? Scott?" Stiles asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Yes, Scott," His father scowled.

"At home, he said something about getting a good nights sleep for school tomorrow," Koleen intervened.

"Scott?" Stiles' dad called, not believing a word Koleen had told him, "You out there?"

Scott glanced around the tree quickly at Koleen who jerked her head to the side, silently telling him to stay hidden to avoid getting in trouble as well.

"I'm going to escort you to your car and when I get home, we'll talk about something called invasion of privacy."

Koleen scowled as she was dragged back through the woods in the direction of Stiles' rusty green and blue truck that was parked by the side of the road by the 'Beacon Hills Preserve' sign.

* * *

"Hello?" Koleen called as she unlocked the door and entered the house.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lydia demanded as she appeared at the top of the staircase.

"I was out with friends," She replied simply.

"My mom was freaking out when she realized that you weren't here, she was worried that she'd have to call your older siblings."

"I believe that your mom has forgotten the fact that my siblings allow me to do as I wish," Koleen snorted.

"She was still worried, you're like a second daughter to her," Lydia rolled her eyes before walking down the stairs to meet her.

"Do you think she'll kill me if I go out again?" She tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, "I know i'm supposed to stay over tonight, but I have something I have to do."

"You're going out again?" The strawberry blonde shrieked.

"Do you wish to come with me?"

"My car is faster than walking," Lydia started, "But I need my beauty sleep, so you'll just have to walk."

"That's what I thought," She chuckled and hugged her best friend, "Can you cover for me?"

"Yeah, i'll tell her that you're staying over at Danny's tonight instead," Lydia replied casually, "I'll text him and get him to play along."

"You're the best friend ever!" Koleen cheered quietly before releasing her and hurrying out the door.

* * *

Koleen's heels clicked against the ground as she strolled down a trail that led to a small cabin on the outskirts of town. She knocked on the door quickly and pushed it open when she heard a faint 'come in' that couldn't be heard by the typical human ear.

"I'm sorry i'm late," She apologized immediately, "I had to sneak out."

"You're here, that's all that matters," A gruff voice sounded from the corner of the room.

"They're in Beacon Hills," She offered and sat down, "They arrived the other day but I only found out yesterday."

"That means the plan is falling into action," The male replied and sat across from her.

"The sooner it's over, the better," She clasped her hands tightly on the table.

"You should savour the taste of revenge," A clawed hand rested gently over hers, "It won't last for long. Do it for your sisters."

"That's all I care about," She admitted, lowering her head, "They were innocent and they didn't deserve to die."

"Just keep that thought in your mind and we won't have a problem."

"Of course we won't," She nodded quickly, "I won't let them...or you down."

"That is good to know, dearest Koleen," He patted her head before allowing her to stand up, "You should go home, before a search party is sent out."

Koleen smiled slightly before turning on her heel and hurrying out of the cabin. She took her phone out and quickly dialed a familiar number with a sigh.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay over tonight," Koleen smiled as she climbed into the passenger side of Danny's car.

"Don't worry about it, Cherry," Danny returned her smile.

"That nickname is never going to go away, is it?" She huffed.

"Nope, never," Danny made sure to nudge her teasingly.

"Silly Jackson," She snorted, internally cursing her best friends boyfriend.

"Amen to that, sister." Danny replied and soon enough, the car pulled into his driveway and they got out of the car before hurrying into his large house.

"So, where is Mama Māhealani?"

"Staying with my aunt for a few days," Danny replied, leading her upstairs, "She's on a business trip and it was easier to stay with my aunt."

Koleen nodded in understanding before taking the offered sweat pants and large shirt; she changed in the bathroom and reappeared five minutes later with her hair tied in a loose ponytail and her clothes clutched tightly in her arms. She set them on the table by the door along with her boots before climbing into the bed with Danny.

"Goodnight, Cherry," He whispered softly as she rested her cheek against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sleep well, Danny," She yawned.

Koleen cuddled deeper into his warm, muscular arms before closing her eyes and allowing herself to drift off into dream land.

* * *

Author's note - So, I've decided to change her name from Eden to Koleen, because I have decided to base her off of Bath Kol; The Angel of Prophecy and I changed it to Koleen because it's a more modern name and that's why i've given her the nickname Kol. I've also decided that she has four siblings; Abdiel is the eldest sibling followed by Lailah and Charmeine and then Koleen and Anael (Nickname Ana) and then Barchiel.

I looked it up, and Abdiel is the Angel of Faith, Charmeine is the Angel of Harmony, Lailah is the Angel of Conception, Bath Kol/Koleen is the Angel of Prophecy, Anael is the Angel of Love and Barchiel is the Angel of Compassion.

I'm still sticking to the whole Lailah and Anael are murdered and Koleen's on a path of vengeance. I'll put link's on my profile to show you what her other siblings look like.


	3. Oh why don't I ever learn?

_"Kol...Kol!" _

Koleen shot up and narrowly avoided head butting Danny, who was crouched over her. He chuckled at the glare she sent him as he reached out and pinched her cheek before throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her down the stairs.

"Danny!" She shrieked, her body ached every time he went down a step, "Put me down right now!"

"Sorry, What was that?" He questioned, pretending to be deaf, "I can't hear you over how awesome I am."

"You are so full of it!" Koleen rubbed her stomach when he finally set her down.

"That's why you like me," Danny grinned before waiting for the kettle to boil so that he could pour them both a cup of coffee.

"If you say so," She replied stoically.

"We're meeting Jackson at school, by the way," He stated as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I detest that boy," She grumbled, eyeing the offered bagel with obvious repulsion.

"He's not a bad guy," Danny immediately defended his best friend, "He's not as horrible as he wants people to think."

"May I use your shower?" She asked to change the conversation and he nodded in agreement.

Koleen thanked him as she gulped down the burning hot liquid quickly before hurrying out of the kitchen and up the staircase towards the bathroom.

* * *

Koleen readjusted the straps of her raspberry coloured dress and straightened out the bracelet she had gotten from her elder brother before pulling her jacket on and grabbing the shoulder bag from beside her bed. Outside, Danny beeped the horn impatiently, causing her to roll her eyes as she hurried down the stairs, yelling goodbye to her siblings as she did so.

"Hold up!" Charmeine ordered as she herded Barchiel towards her.

"I'll tell Danny that Barry needs a ride?" It sound like a question as it slipped past her lips.

"Yes, you will," Charmeine's brown hair fluttered as a breeze floated through the open door, "You nearly forgot your brother again."

"I'm sorry," She replied, but they both knew that she was lying, "Come on, Barchiel."

"Don't be late tonight," Charmeine started, "Abdiel said that he's getting take out after work."

"I'll try not to be too late," She replied, walking outside with her brother hot on her heels, "But you know what Stiles and Scott are like."

"Unfortunately, I do," Her sister retorted dryly before hugging her siblings, "Have fun at school."

"I will, don't worry!" Barchiel grinned and hurried over to Danny's car.

"I'll see you tonight," Koleen turned before heading down the driveway and climbing into the passenger seat.

Ten minutes later, they had arrived at the school and Danny had gone to his usual spot before anyone else could take it. She grabbed her bag and climbed out of the car as Lydia and Natalie walked over to them.

"Nice outfit," Lydia complimented, "I see you've been following my advice."

"You do have a good fashion sense," Koleen admitted as she waved goodbye to Danny and followed Lydia and Natalie.

"Of course I do," The strawberry blonde grinned smugly when the three of them gained wolf whistles and longing stares from the other students.

Koleen chuckled as she noticed Scott and Stiles standing a few feet away, talking animatedly, until Stiles caught sight of Lydia and turned to face her.

"Hey, Lydia," He smiled at her, "You...Look like you're going to ignore me."

"Sorry, Stiles," Koleen whispered as she passed him.

She let out a small chuckle when she heard him blame Scott for dragging him down to the nerd depths and how he's a nerd by association. Lydia nudged her before pointing in the direction of her boyfriend, she nodded and gestured for her to go to him whilst Natalie and her continued on down the hallway towards her english classroom.

* * *

Koleen felt a rare smile tug at the corner of her lips as she spotted the familiar, bushy haired blonde sitting at the back of the room at her usual desk.

"Hello, Erica," She stated, causing the girl to jump and turn to look at her.

"Koleen?" Erica stood and hugged the only friend she had besides Boyd and Isaac.

"It's wonderful to see you," She awkwardly patted her back, "I trust you had a good vacation?"

"It was...eventful," Erica squeezed her hand and sat down.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there, I had to take care of my younger brother for most of the vacation," She explained, slipping into the seat beside her.

"It's alright," Erica reassured her.

"You could come over tonight?" Kol suggested hesitantly, "So that I can make it up to you."

"Sure, why not?" Erica smiled softly, "Thank you."

Their conversation ended there as the teacher appeared at the front of the classroom and scrawled 'Kafka's Metamorphosis' on the board before explaining to them that the police have a suspect for the body of the girl they found in the woods and how they had no reason not to pay attention.

"Honestly," She mouthed at Erica, who giggled quietly.

Koleen eyed Scott out of the corner of her eye as he winced and held a hand to his head; she followed his gaze to see him watching a girl outside on her phone. She felt her eyebrows narrow at his expression; ever since she had seen him this morning, she had sensed something different about him. Five minutes later, the door swung open and a school administrator appeared with a girl with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes behind him.

The administrator spoke to the teacher for a moment, before turning to the class with a smile on his face. The girl behind him clutched her books tighter at the looks she was receiving.

"Class, this is your new student, Allison Argent," He started, "Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Allison nodded politely at him as she walked down the aisle towards the seat in front of Scott. She shrugged as Erica sent her a curious look when Scott handed Allison a pen, as if knowing that she needed one.

"Thanks," The black haired girl smiled, her eyebrows drawn together with a similar look to Erica's plastered to her face.

* * *

Erica waited patiently by Koleen's side as the other blonde dug through her locker to find her chemistry essay to hand in. Koleen suddenly stiffened as her spine tingled and turned her head to find Allison opening the locker to her right.

"Allison Argent," She spoke up, causing the girl to jump.

"Oh, hey. You're Koleen Turner, right?" Allison smiled, "You're in my english class and my Chemistry class."

"It's nice to meet you...Allison," She replied tightly, feeling her grace bristle at the girls surname, "This is Erica Reyes."

"Hello," Erica shook her hand shyly.

"It's good to meet people who don't stare constantly," Allison grinned before jumping once again as Lydia, followed by Jackson stopped beside their group.

"That jacket is absolutely killer," Lydia complimented, "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, thanks. My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco," Allison explained.

Koleen turned her head to find Scott watching them closely and looking like he could hear their conversation, despite the fact that they were halfway down the corridor. Scott caught her staring and flushed deeply before turning away. She tuned back into the conversation in time to hear Lydia invite Allison to yet another party on Friday, only to have the girl decline, claiming that she had family night on Friday.

"What about you, Kol?" Lydia questioned, glancing at her best friend.

"Sorry, I can't," She replied immediately, catching Erica's eye, "I'm having a sleepover with Erica."

"Who's Erica?" Lydia asked, a blank look on her face.

Koleen took a deep breath as she noticed Erica's sad expression before slamming her locker door shut and pulling the blonde into her side.

"This is Erica," She stated, sending a harsh look in Lydia's direction.

"Well," Lydia looked Erica up and down, silently judging her, "I'm sure you can have a sleepover some other time to make her feel better about herself. I mean, look at her hair, for one."

A tear slipped down Erica's cheek and she shrugged Koleen's arm off before hurrying down the hall to the bathroom. Her grace flared angrily at Lydia's harsh words.

"Stop talking, Lydia."

With that, she barged past them, effectively knocking the strawberry blonde into Allison, who look confused at the situation. Her heels clacked against the smooth floor as she hurried into the bathroom.

* * *

It had taken ten minutes for Koleen to talk Erica into coming out of the bathroom stall. Koleen knew enough about human interaction to know that she should hug the girl, when she opened the door and stepped out.

"How can you stand being friends with her?" Erica questioned as they made their way to the bleacher to watch La Crosse.

"It's hard work and half the time, I want to kill her," She replied after a moment of consideration.

Erica laughed at the comment and she found herself joining in, in an attempt to make the blonde girl happy once again. She knew deep down, the Lydia was a nice person and that she was slightly insecure, but the girl didn't seem to realize that she wasn't going to make herself feel better by putting others down.

A few seats down from them, sat Lydia and Allison, who both glanced back at the somewhat melodic laughter that drifted around the bleachers. Allison raised an eyebrow but remained silent as Lydia stared up at the beautiful blonde, that was her best friend, with jealousy and sadness clear in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She questioned.

"Huh?" Lydia turned back to her, "Oh, i'm fine."

The two of them glanced back at Koleen and Erica one more time before turning back to watch the La Crosse tryouts.

A silent buzz caused Koleen to snap out of her thoughts and she took the iphone out of her pocket with a curious look on her face. Erica rolled her eyes and unlocked it before handing it back. She frowned at the screen when a message from Stiles popped up.

**'Going hunting for Scott's inhaler after La Crosse, you in?' **Was all the message said.

_'Why not?' _She replied quickly,_ 'Erica's coming as well.'_

Stiles glanced behind him to see a slightly familiar girl sitting beside Koleen on the bleachers. He stood and slowly made his way up to the two blonde girls with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Kol," He nodded before sitting in front of them, "Erica."

"Hi, Stiles," Erica squeaked, blushing.

"So, you're joining us for a hiking trip?" He questioned as he moved up to sit beside her, so he could see the game.

"S-Sure, Kol said you were going looking for Scott's inhaler."

"That's right," He replied and ran a hand over his buzz cut, "You'll need to change your shoes though, Kol."

"Why is that?" She questioned stoically, not looking away from the field.

"Because, I highly doubt that you want to get them dirty."

Koleen only nodded and Stiles and Erica followed her gaze, to find that her eyes were fixed on Scott, who seemed to have improved at La Crosse over night, seeing as he was successfully blocking shots aimed at the goals. The crowd burst into cheers as Scott managed to prevent Jackson from scoring.

* * *

Koleen kept her hand intertwined with Erica's as she helped the girl step over a fallen branch. Erica stumbled and stuttered a thank you when Stiles steadied her.

"Anytime," He smiled and walked off to catch up with Scott.

"I don't know what it was," Scott told the three of them as they trekked deeper into the woods, "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball."

"Koleen mentioned that you've been practicing all summer," Erica replied in confusion, "Maybe you've just improved?"

"It's not just that though," He replied, glancing at her, "I've been hearing and smelling things that I shouldn't."

"Smelling things?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like the mint mojito gum in your pocket," Scott answered, "Or the strawberry shampoo that Erica's been using or the lemon body lotion that Kol has."

"I don't have gum in my poc-" Stiles trailed off as he pulled a half empty packet of chewing gum from his pocket.

Koleen raised her eyebrows and shared a surprised look with Erica and Stiles before crossing her bare arms across her chest.

"I think i've heard of this," Stiles started, "It's an infection."

"Really?" Scott's eyes widened fearfully.

"It's called lycanthropy," He explained.

"What? Is that bad?" Scott demanded.

"Yeah, it's bad, like once a month," He replied, almost too casually.

"When?" Scott asked as Erica and Koleen tried to smother their laughter.

"On the night of the full moon," Stiles and Erica howled mockingly at Scott causing him to scowl.

"That's not funny!" Scott yelled angrily, "Something is seriously wrong with me!"

"You should calm down," Koleen ordered before turning to scold Stiles and Erica, "Don't scare him like that."

"I swear that I dropped it right here," Scott glanced around in confusion, "I saw the body and then I ran before falling."

Koleen, Stiles and Erica quickly began helping him dig through the leaves in search of his inhaler. Stiles sighed and rubbed a hand over his head.

"Maybe the killer took it when he moved the body?"

"I hope not," Scott grumbled, "Those things cost like eighty bucks."

Erica nudged Koleen and they split off from the two boys so that they could look a few feet away. The bushy haired blonde jumped and let out a gasp as she caught sight of an older male watching them with his hands in his pockets. Koleen's head snapped up and she took up a protective stance in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

The male was wearing a pair of black jeans, a tight black shirt and a leather jacket. His skin was rather pale and he had green eyes and spiky black hair.

"Huh? This is private property," He spoke again, gaining the attention of Scott and Stiles.

"Sorry, we didn't know," Scott apologized as Stiles stood next to Erica and he stopped beside Koleen, "We were looking for something."

The suddenly familiar male took something out of his pocket and threw it in Scott's direction; he caught it without difficulty. Koleen brushed past her friends and stepped towards him. He glanced at her with his head titled to the side before turning and walking away.

"I'll be right back," She told them and hurried after him.

The laces of her converses dragged along the ground as she tried to keep up with his large strides. She reached out a hand and grasped the back of his leather jacket tightly.

"It is you, isn't it?" She questioned as he turned to face her, "You've been gone for a long time, Derek."

"I find it awfully interesting that you haven't aged a day," He replied, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I missed you," She offered, trying to change the subject.

Derek smirked and brought his old friend into a rather tight hug; her arms flailed uselessly by her sides before she regained control over her limbs and wrapped them around his waist, her forehead rested against his collar bone as she breathed in the familiar scent of leather, coffee and the fresh smell of the woods.

"I-I should probably go..." She stuttered as he released her slowly.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Kol," Derek whispered and walked off, leaving her standing there with a dazed expression on her face.

She hurried back to her friends to see them discussing Derek rather animatedly, only to stop and watch her curiously as she all but drifted towards them.

"We should go now," Erica was quick to bring the attention away from her and the two boys nodded before they began the trek back to Stiles' jeep.

* * *

"Charmeine?" Koleen called as she unlocked and stepped into the foyer with Erica behind her.

"There you are!" Her older sister visibly relaxed as she rounded the corner and stopped in front of them, "We were about to order dinner."

"Sorry, Stiles, Erica and I were helping Scott look for his inhaler," She replied and hung her coat up, before doing the same with Erica's and dropping their bags next to the door.

"Hello, Erica. Are you staying for dinner?" Charmeine smiled politely at the girl.

"Yes please, if it's not too much trouble, that is," She replied, rubbing her hand against her arm.

"Right this way, honey," Her sister grabbed Erica's hand and led her into the lounge where Abdiel and Barchiel were battling it out on the X-Box.

"Miss Reyes," Abdiel greeted smoothly, sending a charming smile in her direction, "Pleasure to see you again."

"You too, Abe," Erica grinned, using the nickname that he had urged her to use, "Hey, Barry."

"Erica!" Barchiel cheered and abandoned his remote to hug her.

"Be careful," Koleen snapped as Erica let out an 'oomph' sound and stumbled before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," He released her quickly.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, Kol," Erica intervened.

An hour later, Erica, Koleen and her family were sitting around the dining table and feasting on a variety of chinese food whilst making light conversation and listening to Abdiel make jokes about the people that he works with.

"Charmeine?" Koleen questioned as she helped her siblings wash up, "Can Erica sleepover tonight?"

"If it's alright with her parents, then I don't see a problem," She replied with a smile.

"They won't care," Erica answered, "They'll be too busy working to notice that i'm gone."

"That's their loss then," Abdiel tossed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side.

Erica left her parents a message, explaining that she wouldn't be home and where to find her, before following Koleen up the marble staircase and into her large bedroom.

"I still have a large pile of your clothes in my closet," She stated and strolled into the closet before reappearing moments later, carrying a large sweatshirt and a pair of pajama shorts.

"I'll just go and change," Erica tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and walked into her best friends ensuite bathroom.

Koleen took the time that Erica was in the bathroom to change into own pajama shorts and a baggy shirt that she'd taken from Danny. The two of them stayed up late, talking and catching up before Erica eventually drifted off to sleep and Koleen was left to watch over her friend with nothing but the fierce desire to protect Erica on her mind.

* * *

The first week of school had passed by quickly and it was now friday; the day of Lydia's second back to school party. Koleen had decided to go after all and take Erica with her. It took a lot of bribing to get her to agree, but she finally did when Koleen told her that Stiles was going too.

"Don't worry," She stated as she set her make up out on the smooth surface of her vanity table, "I'll make you look wonderful."

Her phone suddenly started blaring and she sighed before picking it up and putting it on speaker phone, so Erica could hear as well. Erica waited patiently for the person to start talking as she picked up a tube of red lipstick and read the label.

_"Kol!" _Stiles yelled, _"I need you to come over, like right now."_

"What's the matter?" She shared a look with Erica.

_"I'll explain when you get here, okay?"_

"Fine, we'll be right over," She sighed, "But it better not take long, we have a party to get ready for."

_"Oh, is Erica there?" _Stiles questioned, _"Hey Erica!"_

"Hi Stiles," The bushy haired blonde giggled.

Koleen rolled her eyes before hanging up and herding Erica down the stairs and out the door, only stopping once to grab the keys to her brother's 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Five minutes later, they pulled to a stop outside of the Sheriff's house and headed inside before hurrying up the stairs to Stiles' room.

"What's so important that you had to interrupt our make over session?" She questioned.

"The joke I made about Scott being a werewolf?" He started, rubbing a hand across his face roughly, "Not such a joke anymore."

"Wh-What? Scott's a werewolf?" Erica asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he is," Koleen replied without thinking about it.

"What is up with you two?" The blonde asked, "Werewolves aren't real."

"How did you know that he's a werewolf?" Stiles narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're not the only one who does their research," She lied instantaneously.

"Stiles, how much adderall have you taken?" Scott demanded as he barged into the room.

"A lot," Stiles answered before pulling a handful of paper from his desk and started going on about werewolves and how strong emotions or anything that causes his heart rate to rise could trigger blood lust or violence, "You have to cancel tour date with Allison. It's the full moon tonight and I've never seen anyone make you excited the way she does."

"I'm not cancelling my date," Scott refused and watched as Stiles headed over to his bag and began searching for his phone.

"I'll do it myself then," Stiles scowled.

"No! Don't!"

Koleen and Erica watched in horror as Scott grabbed Stiles and threw him up against the wall before rearing his fist back and preparing to hit his best friend.

"Stop it!" Erica yelled and started tugging on Scott's arm.

Koleen reached out and grabbed Scott tightly by the shoulder and got him to release Stiles. Scott let out an angry growl and spun around before bringing his hand down on the computer chair.

"I'm sorry," Scott glanced back to find Erica clutching Stiles' arm tightly.

"Are you okay?" She questioned as Scott grabbed his bag and hurried out of the room.

"You should come to my house," Koleen ordered, "In case he tries anything again."

Stiles remained silent as he pointed at his computer chair, the two girls followed his gaze to find three long claws marks down the back of leather chair. Erica's eyes were wide as Koleen told Stiles to grab his outfit for the party before they followed her to her brothers car; Stiles told them he would meet them there before climbing into his jeep.

* * *

Stiles paced along the hallway downstairs as Koleen finished adding the final touches to Erica's make up. She smiled and added one more streak to her eyelid.

"You look beautiful," Koleen complimented, readjusting her lacy, thigh length, blue dress.

Erica stood up and gasped at her reflection in the mirror; her blonde hair now shone in the light and cascaded past her shoulders in loose curls, her skin was smooth and flawless, she had red lipstick coating her lips, smoky grey eyeshadow, black eyeliner and black mascara complimented her brown eyes nicely. She had been given a thigh length, lacy black dress by Koleen, that accentuated her curves wonderfully.

"I look so different," She whispered.

"You look fantastic," Koleen complimented, "This is how I see you. A beautiful, strong girl who doesn't care what other people think about her."

"Thank you, Kol," She squeezed Koleen's hand before allowing her to lead her down the stairs.

Stiles' head snapped up as the sound of heels clacking against the marble staircase met his ears. His mouth dropped open as he stared at them.

"Kol, you look wonderful," He breathed, "You look beautiful, Erica."

Erica flushed deeply as she smiled shyly at him. Koleen felt something rise in her chest and she grinned when Stiles offered his arm to Erica and she took it after a moment of hesitation.

"Let's go, we have a party to attend," Koleen shouted goodbye to her family before following her friends to Stiles' jeep.

She climbed into the backseat whilst Stiles helped Erica into the front seat and climbed into the drivers seat before starting the jeep and backing out of the driveway.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time the three of them arrived and they immediately made their way towards the back of the house where Scott and Allison were dancing together.

"We need to keep an eye on him," Stiles told them quietly as the three of them picked up a cup of punch.

"Don't worry, I won't let him out of my sight," Koleen stated, "You two can have fun as well."

At that moment, Lydia caught sight of Koleen and marched over to the trio with a couple of her friends behind her. She stopped and placed a hand on her hip as she stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" The strawberry blonde demanded.

"You invited me," She stated obviously.

"That was before you told me to shut up and chose the Erin girl over me."

"I don't have time for this," She growled and grasped Erica's wrist, dragging her away from Lydia and her entourage.

Ten minutes and six drinks later, they were out on the dance floor and Erica squeezed her hand reassuringly before talking her into dancing. The music soon relaxed Koleen's tense form and she danced and swayed to the beat; Danny and his boyfriend joined them moments later and the four of them danced until Erica said that she needed a drink and Koleen accompanied her.

"Where's Scott?" Erica asked, stumbling slightly as she downed her fifth cup of punch.

"I don't know, but there's Allison," She replied, "We should go after them."

Koleen's braid had come loose by this time and her hair swayed in the breeze as the two of them chased after Allison. They stopped when Stiles and Scott both drove off and Allison stood at the end of the driveway.

"Allison?" She called, gaining the brunette's attention.

"Koleen? Erica?" The brunette turned to them with a sad expression, "Do you guys know what's wrong with Scott?"

"He wasn't feeling well today," She lied, shrugging softly, "He had an asthma attack earlier today and hasn't been feeling well since then."

"Oh, I guess i'll have to walk home then," Allison tried not to let them see how hurt she was by him running away, "He was my ride home."

"Stiles was supposed to be taking us home too," Erica slurred, leaning against Koleen, "He's so cute, don't you think?"

"Is she drunk?" Allison giggled.

"Yeah, I think Jackson spiked the punch again," She snorted.

"Allison," A male voice caught their attention and they turned to face him, "I'm Derek, a friend of Scott and Koleen's."

Allison glanced at the back of Scott's car that was getting further away before turning back to face Derek, who had moved closer during her moment of distraction. She looked at Koleen for reassurance and gained a nod of confirmation in response.

"He asked me to give you a ride home," Derek continued, smirking at Koleen.

"Thanks, i'd really appreciate it," The brunette smiled politely.

"I'll take you two home as well," He glanced at Erica, who waved drunkenly at him.

"Thank you, Derek," She nodded and guided Erica after them.

* * *

After he'd driven Allison home, he took Erica to her house and waited until Koleen had helped her inside before he started driving back towards his house.

"You're going the wrong way." She stated.

"I have to make a quick stop first," He replied and stopped before helping her out of the car.

"Does it have something to do with Scott being a werewolf?" She asked, gaining a surprised look.

"Stiles told me," She shrugged, "That and I know more than some people would think."

"Where is she?" Scott's voice echoed around the woods, causing the birds to flee from their nests.

"She's safe, from you," Derek whispered, knowing that he could hear him.

Koleen let out a noise of protest as Derek pushed her aside suddenly and Scott appeared moments later, only to be tackled by Derek. The two of them continued rolling and fighting with each other, causing her to roll her eyes at their immaturity and grabbed the back of Derek's jacket and Scott's arm before yanking them to their feet.

"Is this fighting really necessary?" She demanded, glancing between them.

The older wolf stiffened in her hold and she released them quickly as the sound of footsteps met her ears. She immediately started pushing them in an attempt to get them to run.

"They're here," She whispered, "Now, keep moving!"

"Who's here?" Scott questioned.

An arrow whistled by her cheek and hit the tree behind them, a moment later it exploded in a flash of bright light. She yelped and crashed to the ground as the light affected her heightened sight. Scott fell to the ground beside her as they tried to clear their vision. Scott cried out in pain as another arrow embedded itself in his upper arm, pinning him to a tree.

Derek reappeared and sent two of the hunters flying, they hit the ground and slipped into unconsciousness. He darted over and yanked the arrow out before forcing Scott to his feet and grabbing Koleen's hand. She glanced over her shoulder once to catch a glimpse of Chris Argent as he stepped into the clearing; she was thankful that it was too dark for him to see her face.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey! A new chapter, woop! Anyway, I've decided that Erica's going to find out about Werewolves in season 1, but she doesn't get turned until season 2, because I like Derek as her alpha! :D

I hope you like this chapter, but i'm off to bed now, because it's 4:00am and i'm still awake, just so that I could update for you! XD

Read/Follow and Favourite/Review!

SkittleMachine.

XD

(P.S. I've changed the song for the story to 'All I Need' by Within Temptation)


	4. I've lost all my trust

Kol felt her grace stir slightly in response to one of her many siblings, and she glanced over at a sleeping Erica before standing and opening her balcony doors, she threw herself over the edge and landed on the grass with a silent thud. Her black tank top felt tight against her skin as she walked barefoot across the grass. She fiddled with the hem of her pajama shorts as the gentle breeze blew her hair around her face. She continued to walk until she reached the large swing at the end of the garden.

"Sister Kol."

Koleen turned immediately and lowered herself onto one knee as a sign of respect for her eldest brother and leader.

"Brother Michael," Kol greeted and took his offered hand, allowing him to assist her to her feet.

"I believe that you had something to tell me," He cut straight to the point as he sat down.

"I do not know what to do," She admitted and lowered herself onto the grass before resting her head on his lap, something she hadn't done since she was a fledgling, "Lydia and I had what the humans call a falling out, she used offensive language towards my other charge and I snapped; she hates me now."

"Attempt to reconcile with her," Michael ran his fingers through her hair, allowing her one moment of comfort, a rare display of emotion from the Archangel, "She is your number one priority; put her above all else."

"Yes brother," She hooked an arm around his leg, "Have you heard from Castiel?"

"His mission is about to begin," He replied, "You will know when he succeeds."

"Thank you brother."

Michael nodded, knowing that her and Castiel shared a unique bond due to the fact that they both had black wings, something the angels were suspicious of because their wings were the same colour as Lucifer's when he fell.

"I must return home."

"I will see you soon," She stood and bowed in submission as he rose before disappearing in a flutter of wings.

* * *

Kol straightened out her dress and tightened her grip on the box in her hands before ringing the doorbell and stepping backwards to avoid getting hit in the face as it swung open to reveal Jackson.

"Koleen," He smiled dryly, "How may I be of service?"

"I wish to speak to Lydia," She replied.

Jackson looked like he was going to refuse her access to the house when he caught sight of the box in her hands and snatched it from her before grabbing her arm and pulling her inside.

"She's in her room" He called as he headed into the kitchen.

Koleen scoffed slightly at his behaviour as she headed over and climbed the shiny marble staircase before walking through the maze like hallways to Lydia's room.

"Lydia," She didn't even bother knocking, instead, she just strolled right in to find the strawberry blonde pursing her lips as she applied a thin coat of gloss to them.

"Oh, it's you," Lydia's eyes narrowed.

"I know you are mad at me," She started, "But my brother Michael said I should apologize to you."

"Michael?" Lydia applied more mascara to her eyelashes, "How many siblings do you have?"

"Almost too many to possibly count," She answered sheepishly and sat on the edge of the bed, "Do you forgive me?"

"Did you even apologize?" Lydia turned sharply on her heel and tilted her head to the side.

"I apologize profusely for being rude and pushing you into Allison, forgive me?" She questioned.

"Hmm...Forgiven," Lydia nodded and pulled Koleen into a rather tight hug before dragging her over to the mirror.

* * *

"I believe he owes you an apology," Koleen input as her, Lydia and Allison sat at the bleachers and waited for practice to start.

Lydia could tell that Kol wasn't fond of the new girl and she was doing her hardest to try to get her blonde friend to like her. Though, she didn't realize that Kol could see right through her and knew what she was trying to do.

"He did," Allison sighed, "I'm gonna give him a second chance."

"Good for you," Lydia nodded.

"If you think it's the right thing to do."

Allison frowned curiously as Koleen's words before turning to look at the girl, "You don't think I should give him another chance?"

"I fail to see the point in being involved in a relationship that's probably destined to crash and burn," Kol replied honestly, not noticing the hurt look on Allison's face as she was too busy focusing on Scott and making sure he didn't turn.

"Kol," Lydia elbowed her sharply, "You were just joking, right?"

"Whatever you say Lydia."

"Ignore her," Lydia turned to her other friend, "She's being grouchy; I think it's either her time of the month or it's that gorgeous looking guy that's watching her right now."

Koleen's head snapped up and she followed Lydia's gaze to find a familiar figure standing beside the bleachers with an awkward expression on his face.

"Who is he?" Allison asked gleefully, momentarily forgetting her previous words.

"Castiel," She breathed and stood before rushing down the bleachers.

When she reached her younger brother -in angel years, not human years, seeing as his vessel was older than hers- she skidded to a stop and gazed at him with unblinking blue eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to tell you that i'm leaving for my mission," He answered gruffly, glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

"You will succeed, we have faith in you," Before she could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, "Good luck, Castiel."

"Thank you sister..." He patted her back hesitantly and looked relieved when she released him.

"You must come and see me when you get back."

Castiel nodded and handed her an envelope with her name in cursive on it before turning on his heel and disappearing as soon as he was away from the public eye. She stuck the envelope in her pocket and hurried back to her charge.

"So, who was that?"

"My brother, Castiel." She explained.

"Okay, you seem to have brothers growing on trees, first Abe and Barry and now Castiel and Michael? How many more do you have?"

"Well, There's Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Zachariah, Samandriel, Rachael, Naomi, Anael and Anna, Charmeine, Hester, Inias, Lailah, Raguel, Balthazar and Lucifer," She trailed off at the looks of disbelief on their faces and added in a lie, "We're not all related, some of them are more like step or adopted siblings and cousins."

"Which ones are your siblings then?" Allison asked.

"Samandriel is Barry's twin. Michael, Abdiel and Castiel are my brothers," She paused for a minute, "Charmeine and Lailah were twins and I had a twin called Anael after one of my cousins who died."

Sensing that she no longer wanted to talk about her family, they turned back to the game, though Lydia gave her the occasional worried look.

* * *

The next few days passed slowly, Jackson had received a separated shoulder, courtesy of Scott, who had apparently lost his temper and injured the Lacrosse captain, not that she was complaining, seeing as they didn't get along at all. She'd also taken Lydia, Allison and Erica on shopping trips, separately of course, Lydia and Erica together on a shopping trip would've been a disaster.

Her younger brother Samandriel had also paid them a visit, claiming that he missed Barchiel; twin angels were a rare occurrence, but sometimes an exception was made and two angels were born of the same grace. Kol and Anael for example or Charmeine and Lailah. They were the only angels in heaven with a twin, including Samandriel and Barchiel of course. Her twin was younger than her by a decade or two but they still looked alike because Anael was created using part of her grace. This meant that she was given control over naming her and so, named her after one of her older siblings who had fallen.

Right now, however, her and Barchiel had been sent to school while Charmeine smothered Samandriel with her vessels maternal instinct. Kol was standing, leaning against the lockers with Lydia as they followed Allison's figure as the dark haired brunette approached a beaming Scott.

"I'll see you in Algebra," She stated as her eyes zeroed in on them, "I need to talk to Allison."

"Okay," Lydia gave her a one armed hug before walking towards their next class.

"Hey Allison," She stopped beside the couple and Scott's smile was slightly strained.

"I'll see you at the game tomorrow night," Allison grinned before grabbing Koleen's wrist and all but dragging her away.

"Lydia plans to introduce you to the Lacrosse team after class," She stated, "I thought you would like to know."

"She's been unbelievably nice to me," Allison chuckled.

"She does that with people she thinks will fit in with her popular crowd."

"That's why she chose you then?"

"I prefer to think that she knows she can have conversations with me where she does not have to act stupid," Koleen explained as the bell rang, "Or maybe it is the fact that I know the real her."

"Have you been best friends for long?" Allison asked curiously.

"A few months now," She replied, "She latched onto me when I returned to Beacon Hills."

"You've lived here before?"

"...Many years ago actually," Kol stopped as they reached Allison's next class, "I will speak to you later."

"Uh sure," Allison nodded and watched as she turned and headed back down the corridor before going into her own class.

Koleen shook her head in exasperation from her seat as Lydia interrogated Scott about not playing in the game tomorrow as they worked on solving an equation on the board. She turned back to her work and soon after, the bell rang, signalling the end of Algebra. Lydia returned to her side as she packed her stuff up and together they headed out of the door.

"There's Allison," She pointed at the dark haired girl, watching as Lydia nodded and strolled over to the girl, "Hello Allison." She greeted when the girl smiled at her.

Lydia reappeared a moment later, dragging one of the Lacrosse players along by his hand, causing Koleen to smirk at his uncomfortable face.

"This is Allison, and you already know Kol."

"It is good to see you again Eric," She nodded as Allison shook his hand.

"You too, Kol," He replied politely, despite the fact he was intimidated by her unwavering stare.

"She's new here," Lydia brought the attention back to Allison.

"How do you like it so far?" Eric questioned.

"I like it," Allison nodded immediately.

"Lydia and I are the best part," Kol input teasingly.

"Definitely," Lydia agreed.

"It's nice to meet you," Allison told him as Scott began making his way towards them.

"Goodbye Allison," Kol bid her before being pulled away by a smirking Lydia.

* * *

Koleen made sure she had a polite smile on her face when she knocked on the door of the Argent household. A second later, the door swung open to reveal Chris, who looked only a little different compared to the last time she saw him.

"Well. Well. Well." He smirked as he realized who she was, "You still look the same."

"I felt no need to change my vessel," She replied stoically, knowing full well that it was only Chris who knew what she was.

"What brings you to the home of a hunter?" He asked stepping towards her, "One that could easily kill you."

"Your puny weapons cannot harm me," Kol said firmly as she brushed past him and strolled into the foyer, "I am a celestial being, not a cocky werewolf."

"Why are you here, Kol?" Chris sighed, all strength gone from his voice as he knew her words were true, and that she could rip him apart before he could even hope to blink.

"I came for Allison."

"Leave my daughter out of this," He barked, "She has no part in what happened to the Hales or your sisters."

"Don't flatter yourself," She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "I could harm her, just to show you what it feels like to lose a family member, but I believe I shall wait for the ultimate prize."

Before Chris could ask what she meant about an ultimate prize, Allison appeared at the top of the stairs and squealed as she caught sight of Kol before running down and hugging the girl.

"I'm glad you came," Allison told her as she began pulling her towards the stairs.

"I have business to attend to," He explained, seeing his daughters confused look when he opened the front door.

"Okay, i'll see you later."

"Don't you dare hurt her," Chris whispered, knowing full well that Kol could hear him, "If you do, you'll have me to deal with."

* * *

Koleen smiled at Lydia before walking over to Erica, Isaac and Boyd before dropping down beside the blonde girl. Erica sent her a shy smile and turned back to the game.

"We need to keep an eye on Scott," She whispered to Erica, "The last thing we need is a teenage werewolf on the field."

"I already spoke to Stiles," Erica answered, "He's gonna keep watch as well."

Kol nodded in response as her eyes trailed over the players and stopped on Jackson who was talking to the coach and rubbing his shoulder. She made a quick decision and headed towards him with determination in her eyes.

"Jackson," She greeted and sat beside him.

"What do you want?"

"To offer some assistance," She replied and before he could talk again, she set a hand on his injured shoulder and watched as her hand glowed slightly and his shoulder healed.

"What did you do?" He asked in shock as he moved his shoulder and it didn't hurt.

"I have healing hands?" She offered and walked away.

"What was that?" Erica asked, eyes wide.

"What was what?"

"Your hands glowed when you touched his shoulder," The other blonde girl gaped at her friend.

"It was nothing," She shrugged and Erica hesitantly dropped the subject.

The first half of the game passed by incredibly slowly and Kol found that she couldn't sit there any longer or she would 'go crazy' as some humans would say. Just as she turned to tell them she was leaving, the familiar voice of her sister Rachael drifted into her head and she felt her eyes widen.

_"Dean Winchester has been saved."_

"I'm going to go," She told the other three quickly, "My brother leaves in a couple of days and I want to spend some time with him."

"Go ahead," Isaac said and Erica and Boyd nodded in agreement.

"Tell me how it ends." She told the other female, who replied quickly and turned back to the game.

Koleen waved at Lydia and Allison as she made her way down the bleachers before disappearing in the direction of the school.

* * *

Koleen appeared in the driveway with the flutter of wings and she quickly darted up the driveway, across the porch and reached for the door handle.

"Did you hear?" She demanded as she burst into the house.

Her brothers and sister gathered around her, silently waiting for her to continue, and she did so with a rare, genuine smile on her face as she glanced between them.

"I was at the game when I heard it-"

"Heard what?" Abdiel questioned impatiently.

"Dean Winchester has been saved."

Looks of shock graced their faces before bleeding into relief and amazement. Abdiel was the first to react and he pulled Kol into a tight hug, spinning her around once before repeating the process with Charmeine.

"Do you know what this means?" Charmeine queried airily.

"It is almost time," She replied, her mind still reeling at the fact that Castiel had succeeded in his mission.

"Paradise will soon be upon us."

* * *

Author's note - So, here's the next chapter! I hope it makes sense and you like it! :D

One thing, I'm gonna make it a crossover because it'll have references to some of the angels from the TV show: Supernatural and on more than one occasion, some of the angels will make an appearance even if it's only for a short amount of time!

Read, Review, Follow/Favourite! It'll make my day because I would love to know what you all think of it.

SkittleMachine.

xx


End file.
